A Stranger In My Eyes
by CyberHaloX
Summary: *UPDATE* *CHAPTER ONE IS UP*Did you ever wonder why Chris left Raccoon City and Jill stayed behind? Well here's my take on what happend after RE:1 and what happend before RE:3 ChrisxJill Please R
1. An IllFated Change

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though. Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3) Nemesis, so if you don't wanna be spoiled go finish the game(s) first! Also the dates I'm using aren't accurate I'm just guessing. Now I hope like my story =).  
  
RATED:PG13-R because of bad language ^.^ and possible *ahem* adult-like situations later on in the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue *An Ill-fated Change*  
  
JULY 10th 1998 Arklay Mountains MORNING  
  
I lean on you...it's makes me feel safe to know your here with me. Finally that nightmare is over, I just wanna go home....and pretend like nothing happened. But I can't do that, that'd be impossible... How could I not forget what happened here today?  
  
I look up at you, and yours eyes are half lit...almost asleep... Everyone is quiet, the only sound that I hear is the swishing of the chopper's blade... *** JULY 10th 1998 Raccoon City, RPD Building **** I feel the helicopter land roughly, your open widely and you nudge my arm.  
  
"We're back." I hear you say, your voice hoarse and full of weary.  
  
I nod to you, and take my head away from your shoulder. I hold my blue beretta in my hands and look at the logo. S.T.A.R.S....Special Tactics And Rescue Service(Squad). I can't help but chuckle sarcastically at the irony of this situation, the only thing we were trying to save were ourselves, from those horrible monsters...  
  
That bastard...Wesker...he was in on this the whole time, but so was Barry. Though I can't blame Barry much...Wesker was blackmailing him, Wesker knew that Barry would do anything when it came to his family, even betray us....but Wesker____ the man was pure evil, how could he just sit back and watch his "teammates" be ripped to shreds by Umbrella's creatures.  
  
I guess...I just never understand that...  
  
Shaking off the memories, I looked up to see Barry stretching out his hand to help me up and out of the chopper. He looked at me with apologetic eyes...he really is sorry.  
  
We walk on the heliport towards the RPD building, I lean on Barry for support as I walk, my legs feel like they're going give way at any moment. That new girl...Rebecca Chambers walks slowly beside me and Barry, her face indicating that she had gone through just as much as everyone else did.  
  
And you...Chris.... You walk ahead of us ... your eyes full of malice ... your face devoid of any emotions.  
  
Chris you've changed...and not for the best...  
  
~*END OF PROLOGUE ~*  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know it's a short beginning but don't worry the rest will be reasonably long I promise! Just PLEASE stick with the story! ^^  
  
~C.HaloX 


	2. Problems Arise

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though. Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3) and about the dates Thanks to claire3407 and Darryl- Flowers for pointing out that the right date at which the mansion situation happens is on July 24th. Now maybe I can be a little on tract. My bad folks RATED:PG13-R because of bad language ^.^ and possible *ahem* adult-like situations later on in the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One *Problems Arise*  
  
Pain and fear and hunger are effects of causes which can be foreseen and known: but sorrow is a debt which someone else makes for us.~Freya Stark (1893-1993)  
  
August 13th  
  
Raccoon City, RPD Building, STARS Office  
  
Noon  
  
It's been three weeks since the mansion escapade, It's been really slow here as of late. Why the hell am I here? a question that plagues me everyday, I should've left a long time ago....but something's keeping me here, what could it be?  
  
Tapping my pen on my desk, and I look around the STARS office. Wesker's desk...neat and locked up, Barry's desk...has assorted gun parts on it, probably his Magnum, Chris's desk...a mess, My desk...has my berreta on it with an array papers and a couple of family pictures and Rebecca's desk is...still unpacked.  
  
Taking a stretch, I lean back in my chair and then put my hands behind my head, blowing a stray hair out of my face. The door opens slowly and in come Chris and Barry, Barry looking stern and Chris looking morose.  
  
"Hey Chris....Barry." I say with a slight smile  
  
"Jill" Barry nods in compliance  
  
Chris waves, although it's looks as though he didn't put much effort into it. He sits down at his desk and turns on his computer rather irately. I'm kinda scared to even start a conversation with him, he looks like he's going to blow his stack any minute.  
  
I sit up and turn around slightly from my slouched position in the chair, and look at Chris out of the corner of my eye, he's typing furiously away at his keyboard.. If he hits the keys any harder they'll break, trying to ignore the whole episode I turn around fully and pretend to work on something else.  
  
"Uh Barry?" I ask  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you guys talked to the Chief yet?"  
  
"No, He's-"  
  
"To fucking busy to talk to us, or he's not in at the moment." Chris interrupted with a vexed and cynical comment.  
  
Jill looked at Chris timidly, Chris leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples and then ran a hand through his short spiny hair, mumbling some more obscenities about the chief. He looked so stressed and Jill or for that matter anyone else didn't know why.  
  
A nevrve-wreaking silence began to fill the small office, Jill felt over whealmed and got up to leave. When she opened the door Rebecca and Elran from the Boy's Crime Department where obviously on their way in.  
  
"Oh, hey Jill." Rebecca greeted with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Hi, Rebecca." I try to say without sounding too distressed.  
  
It doesn't work cause Rebecca looks at me with a concerned gaze, Elran ignores the whole situation and proceeds into the STARS office holding a steaming mug of coffee...  
  
I'd been seeing a lot of Elran as of late, he was a nice guy about year or two younger than Chris. Even though he looked mature he acted like a kid most of the time and he sees the STARS as the best within the RPD. Even as true as that seems half of the STARS team isn't even alive....poor Bravo Team...  
  
Jill continued out of the door, Rebecca looked at Barry and Chris, Barry piecing together something and Chris typing furiously and totally enthralled with his work. Elran had walked over to Barry's desk and began some idol chit chat.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone is trying to talk to me." Rebecca thought to herself with a "hmph"  
  
Rebecca took this as a sign to go follow Jill and find out why she was looking so miserable  
  
*****  
  
Jill was downstairs in the main hall, she sat down on a large marble fountain that had a young woman with a pitcher in her arms that was pouring the water back into the half-circular bottom of it. Jill looked at her boots and swung her legs a little.  
  
Rebecca, came from the long hallway and into the main hall through two large double doors on Jill's left. Jill looked up to see who it was, Rebecca trotted over to Jill and sat next to her on the fountain.  
  
I looked up at Rebecca, her eyes full of innocence like she had no cares in the world. How could someone look so happy all the time?  
  
She playfully punched me on the shoulder and smiled widely.  
  
"So tell me, what's the matter with you?" Rebecca asked sincerely  
  
"What? Is it that obvious?" I say with a halfhearted chuckle  
  
"Hmm, well with the pouting, sighing and horrible tension back in the STARS office, it kinda got me wondering about you." Rebecca laughed  
  
I shake my head, and sigh.  
  
"So tell me, what's wrong?" Rebecca asks me again, this time a bit more seriously.  
  
"It's...It's Chris..." I reply quietly  
  
"What about him? He's... okay right?" She asks, her face full of concern.  
  
"I-I..I don't know, he's been so irate as of late, I'm afraid to even look at him."  
  
"You haven't talked to him about what's up?"  
  
I shake my head and put a hand up to my forehead, feeling a slight headache coming on.  
  
Rebecca looked at Jill with worry, sure she hadn't known Jill for very long but the one thing that they had in common was an affection for Chris. Of course Rebecca only saw Chris as a friend her feelings for him were mutual, but Jill's emotions obviously ran deeper.  
  
"You really care about him?" Rebecca smiled facing away from Jill  
  
"Huh? W-Well, of course I do, he's my friend and teammate and-  
  
"Jill....you know what I mean." Rebecca smirked  
  
I pretended to be taken aback, but Rebecca was right ... There had been a slight attraction when l first met Chris and as l got to know him my feelings for him were ascending.  
  
"W-Well..." Jill stuttered and then faced away from Rebecca.  
  
"You can tell me y'know." Rebecca chuckled  
  
"Ok, you got me...I guess I have a thing for him." Jill smiled whole heartily  
  
"There ya go, it's good to see ya smiling."  
  
Jill laughed a little at the whole situation, here she was getting lectured about love from a girl who seemed worry-free...not the case apparently.  
  
"Maybe you should just leave Chris alone for a while...let him deal with whatever it is bothering him first before you try to get involved." Rebecca explained  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely...even if that person doesn't say it directly sometimes you just have to know when to leave somebody...alone." Rebecca said quietly reminding herself about the "train incident"  
  
"Hmm...are you okay Bec?" Jill asked, turning the tables on her.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah....I'm just babbling." Rebecca chuckled with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back to the STARS office." Rebecca yawned and stood up to stretch.  
  
"Yeah...oh and Rebecca...thanks." Jill smiled.  
  
"No problem, now let's head back." Rebecca said beginning to head back to the STARS office.  
  
Jill nodded and followed suit. ****  
  
Rebecca opened the door that led to the corridor where the STARS office was. Suddenly a large crash and the yelling of Barry saying "CHRIS!!!" filled Jill's and Rebecca's ears.  
  
The two jogged up to the STARS office door and opened it, Rebecca put her hands over her mouth and Jill's eyes widened in shock. There was Elran on the floor unconscious with a black eye, and Barry was trying his best not to let go of Chris who he had been restraining.  
  
"Chris!?" Jill said stricken with fear.  
  
Rebecca kneeled down to Elran and checked to make sure he was ok.  
  
Chris snatched himself out of Barry's grip, and stomped out of the room almost knocking Jill over in the process, not so much as a glare he just keep on walking.  
  
"Barry? What happened?" Rebecca asked  
  
"Geez, One minute Elran is talking to me and then he goes over to talk to Chris, Chris was typing and looking up something and I guess Elran got a little too nosey. When Chris told him to leave him alone, Elran kept on and then Chris just outright said "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" This scared the boy and he tripped back sending that cup of coffee not only on that expensive computer but on Chris's face...and well you can see what was happening just a minute ago." Barry explained  
  
"Shessh, he's out like a light." Rebecca said looking closely at Elran then taking the empty mug out of his hand and putting it on her desk.  
  
"Good thing I was here, had they been alone Chris might've killed him." Barry said shaking his head.  
  
'Killed? I don't know if Barry was just kidding or not but at this stage in the game anything was possible, If I don't step in Chris may do something horrible.'  
  
Taking a sigh, Jill sat down at her desk and put her head down, that headache was coming back again.  
  
"Sometimes you just have to know when to leave somebody...alone." 'Your words echo in my head Rebecca'....'Chris what's happening to you?'  
  
*****  
  
August 15th  
  
Raccoon City, Jill's Apartment  
  
10:30 PM  
  
Jill stepped out of the shower, and had a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She turned on her ceiling fan and sat down on her bed giving a sigh.  
  
'It's been two days since Chris went all physco and knocked Elran's lights out. I've been taking Rebecca's advice and just leaving Chris alone, but instead of helping it's hurting me on the inside. Everyday I go to work sit down say hi and he mumbles gibberish, I can't talk to him without him looking at me like some wild animal. '  
  
"I wish we could just have a heart to heart"  
  
The telephone rung to Jill's right and before answering it she looked at the Caller, ID which was next to her phone it read Redfield Christopher.  
  
'Chris? Man that was fast.'  
  
After about the third ring, Jill picked up the phone timidly. "...Hello?"  
  
"Hey...Jill." "He sounds so tired  
  
"Chris? Hi, what's up?" I try to sound surprised  
  
"Yeah, if it's not a problem could you come over...I've got some stuff to show you." 'He says it so nonchalant'  
  
"No...it's not a problem."  
  
"Okay....but don't rush yourself take your time." 'He says it with concern'  
  
"Alright....I'll be over soon."  
  
"Ok....bye.." 'He says...quietly'  
  
"Bye" 'I say hanging up the phone...'  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Uh oh what will happen next? Well, I'd really like to apologize about those dates in the first chapter, I guess I should've researched it first =p. Thanks again to claire3407 and Darryl_Flowers for setting me straight.(Thanks guys) OH! and before I forget, there is a reason why I put all of those "He says" towards the end of the fic. ~C.HaloX 


End file.
